gaia_nicolosi_sims_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Spires
Dark Spires is a classic horror movie that Kimberly and Isabel watch in the Plotagon movie "Kimberly Contender x Isobel Baldwin". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5JDQneMpcM Plot Matthew Hamming's classic, Dark Spires, follows five high school juniors at Midnight Falls High. The heroic and charismatic Dash Thunder (Lil' Bling), the artsy and gothic Kerra Smashpyr (Becky Lack), the friendly jock Bud Spinclair (Shark Racket), the next-doorish rebel Tsuki-Jane "TJ" Plakdoom (Jade Calderoni), and the girly fashionista Cibele Cimes (Lolly Racket). One day after school, the five friends decide to explore, and end up in a mansion. They explore the mansion and eventually end up running into the vampire leader, Queen Shibboleth (Elvira Slayer), who fights them. Shibboleth traps them into the basement of the mansion, but are then rescued by a friendly ghost, Shaneka Blostuppumi (Sandra Salas), the ghost of one of Shibboleth's previous victims. Shaneka and the teens go back into the mansion's foyer, to see a professional werewolf hunter and fan favorite by the "Dark Spires" fandom, Rox Arcade (Devin Ashton) sneak into the house and lead the six kids to a room, where Shibboleth is currently torturing a victim on the brink of death. Rox helds Shibboleth at gunpoint so Dash can save the victim, who is the fanservicey shirtless Yelos Rube (Kai Leiko) who defeats Shibboleth with a martial arts kick. Yelos thanks Dash, and goes back home. Rox offers to accompany Yelos along the way, as they were neighbors that sat next to each other in high school, too. The six kids discover a passageway into a lab, where there is a machinery who turns Shaneka into being alive and played by August Woods. Our protagonists and the now-alive Shaneka return back home, where Shaneka is fostered by Dash's family. Fandom It was a really popular movie, with Rox still being voted "best fictional character" in polls even by Kimsabel's times. Most of the fandom ships Rox\Yelos, Dash\Cibele, Kerra\Bud, and TJ\Shaneka. Franchise One year after the movie, Rox got his own comic book spinoff, named "Rox and the Werewolves", where he had rescued a werewolf cub named Thrace, who was his adopted son and sidekick. It got a 20-episode anime, and then its own movie, with Devin and Kai reprising Rox and Yelos, and Gator Wolff in the role of Thrace. The "Rox and the Werewolves" fans tend to ship Rox\Yelos and Thrace\Shaneka, regarding Thrace and Rox and Yelos' son. 50 years after the original movie's release, a few days after Kimberly and Isabel watch it in the Plotagon video linked above, it was decided to make a reboot. Dash Thunder was now played by Justin Cleveland Kerra Smashpyr was now played by Tara DeBateau Bud Spinclair was now played by Jacob Martin TJ Plakdoom was now played by Jules O'Mackey Cibele Cimes was now played by Violet Jocque Shaneka and Rox' roles are combined into Thalia Faraci, an high school freshman at the same school as the main kids, played by Meadow Thayer Elvira Slayer reprises her role as High Lady Shibboleth Tarcouri Yelos was now played by Cid Roseland The reboot led to a 25 episode live-action series, where Rox appears as a completely separate character from Thalia, and is played by Dalton Wolff (this is Waylon Wolff and Emelie Van Gould's son) Trivia Jade decided to be credited under Silver Racket's maiden name. Jade, Shark, Lil Bling, and Becky were in rock band together during filming, the band name was "Twinbrook Tramps". Lil Bling's real name is Chester Lack, he is Becky Lack's brother.Category:Lil Bling Category:Becky Lack Category:Shark Racket Category:Jade Greenwood Category:Lolly Racket